Sailor Scouts Anew
by HoshikoIzumi
Summary: Hoshiko is a normal, 14 year old girl. Until now. She learns that she is Queen Serenity's cousin, and she needs to help save the world. Well... with the accompany of the other new Sailor Scouts. AU. R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

'How much of that sushi did you eat?' Hoshiko asked her best friend, who was currently getting sick in the girl's bathroom. 

'Not that much…' Akiko said before leaning over the toilet-bowl again. 'Only about twelve…'

'Twelve?!' Hoshiko gasped as Akiko's head disappeared into the bowl again. 'Aki, you know six is enough before you start getting sick!' 

'Ok, so I got a little carried away…' Akiko answered, rather pale. She walked over to the sink, splashed some water on her face and rinsed her mouth out. 'They were so good, though!'

'Aki-chan…' Hoshiko said as she put an arm around her friend's shoulder, 'you're an idiot.'

'Yeah, probably.' Aki answered with a thin smile. 

'And if your boyfriend kisses you, I'm going to hurl.' 

'Yeah, I know.' Aki answered, and they walked down the hall to their lockers. Sure enough, Aki's boyfriend, Yamato, was by her locker, kissing her on the cheek. 

'Don't go to her mouth, she just got sick.' Hoshiko said with a laugh and Yamato's face twisted into disgust. 

'That's nasty.' He said, and Aki glared at him. 

'Mhm, well, now that I've officially grossed you out, I'm going home.' Hoshiko said, and Aki followed beside her, Yamato on her shoulder. 

'You're not staying after?'

'Nope. I'm going home, I've had a bad day, I want to sleeeeeeeeeep.' She said, and walked out of the door of the school, walking down the street and to her apartment building. She opened the door, and even though no one except her was there, she yelled out any way. 

'Tadaima!' she called through the empty house, and was met by her pet cat Dai. The cat looked up thoughtfully at her, and then proceeded to rub against Hoshiko's school-socks. They were bright green socks, with matching skirt and white shirt. 

'I hate uniforms, I hate skirts, I want to go back to an American school where I can wear my jeans.' She said, and opened her fridge door. 

Hoshiko was a fourteen-year-old girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes. She always held her hair back in a half-ponytail, and it was curly. Bangs covered her forehead, while her skin seemed slightly tan. She was adopted, she knew that, but whoever her real mother and father was, she didn't know. She could be rather hyper at times, but today had, for whatever reason, gotten to her. 

She took a soda out of her fridge and flopped down on her bed. After drinking her soft drink in one gulp she laid her head down on a pillow and fell asleep. 

'Europa…' a voice called out through the darkness. 'Europa, look at me.' Hoshiko whined a bit at the voice that disturbed her, but looked up anyway. In front of her stood a woman in a white, flowing gown, with hair of blonde, and eyes like her own. She looked grand, and Hoshiko backed up when she saw the woman. 

'Europa, I am Queen Serenity, and I have come to tell you something. You are my cousin from long ago. If you would remember anything, you would remember me as Usagi, a young girl in the town you were born in.' 

'What? Who are you?' Hoshiko said, looking up in suspicion. The woman just smiled at her, and continued. 

'I was part of a team called the Sailor Scouts, a group of girls with magical powers, sent to save the world. The Sailor Scouts have sense then grown old, and we are in need of help again. You are Sailor Europa, moon of the planet Jupiter, and near you, you will find four other girls with similar titles. You are the new Sailor Scouts, and you must fight for the good of man-kind.' She said, and in her hands appeared a silver scepter with a crescent moon on the top of it. 'You are the guardian of the silver moon item. It will help you find your powers and use them accordingly. Good luck on your quest, my cousin.' She said and then faded away. 

Hoshiko woke up with a start and looked frantically around her room. There was no one there except her and her cat. It cocked it's head when she moved the bed, but quickly laid back down, obviously not wanting to be bothered. 

'Freaky dream… ow!' Hoshiko said, and sat up, rubbing her back where the pointy object had decided to stab her. When she looked at it, though, her eyes grew wide in surprise.

'Wah!' she cried, dropping the object from her dream on the bed. 'What is that thing?' She said, and for a moment had a flash back of the dream that had just happened. 'Sailor Scout, eh? I think I'm going insane.' She muttered, and put the object on a high shelf in her room. As she walked out she noticed Dai sitting up, starring at it. She dismissed it quickly, though, too hungry to care. 


	2. Of a Sailor Senshi

**Hello, peoples!! How do you like the fiction? Not that bad? I hope not ^^: well, any way, here's your next chapter!**

**~Hoshiko**

Ch 2

'Do you know how long it's been sense Queen Serenity last ruled the moon?' A dark figure asked. Four people stood in front of her. They were all still, silent. 'It has been fifty-one years sense then. The Sailor Scouts have grown old and powerless. They cannot defend the earth as they once had. This is the time to attack. We have taken the moon, now it is time to take a bigger step. It is time to take over the earth, and all of mankind.' The figure finished and stepped into the light. She was a very tall, blue skinned woman with green hair. The dress she wore fit her figure and she looked beautiful. Her name was Neo Berryl, and she had once again taken over the moon. 'Now, you are dismissed.' She said, and the four people bowed, leaving. 

Hoshiko sat in the back of class, furiously taking her math notes. Math. Ick. She hated Math, everything about Math. When would she use proofs in every day life? Never. But, it didn't matter, she couldn't drop it. When the bell rang she stopped her pencil and sighed, leaning back in her chair. In fact, the only good thing about Math was she could sit next to her crush. Sasaki Danji. 

'Meh, why does he have to be so damn hot?' she muttered and gathered her things. She wanted to go home. Now. She walked down the hall and to her locker. Hurrying, she gathered her books and put on her book bag. While she walked to the door someone put their foot out and tripped her. She landed flat on her face and when she looked to see who it was she stopped. It was Toshiro Yuki, the most popular girl in the eight grade, and she had the most pleased look on her face. Hoshiko wanted to hit it. 

'What's your problem?' she screamed, jumping up. Yuki just smirked, however, blonde hair flowing behind her. 

'My problem?' she said at last. 'You stepped on me!' Hoshiko's mouth dropped to the floor. How dare she? What was her problem, all the time?

'Ugh, I did not and you know it.' she said and turned. 

'Dork.'

'Prep.' Hoshiko walked away, face red. She hated that girl, everything about her. She was blonde, and preppy, with a perfect complexion and gorgeous eyes. She stood for everything Hoshiko was utterly against, and they loathed each other, totally. But, if you leave Hoshiko alone, Hoshiko will leave you alone. This girl had yet to get that through her thick skull. 

Hoshiko walked home alone, and when she got there she found her cat waiting outside the door. That was strange, Dai was never allowed out of her apartment. 

'What are you doing outside?' she asked and picked her cat up, setting her down on the table. The cat meowed and jumped off the table, walking into Hoshiko's room. Hoshiko followed, having nothing better to do, and gasped when she walked in the room. 

There, on her bed was the ceptor that she had found after that strange dream, and not only had it moved on it's own, but it was glowing. She went closer to it and it started to float in mid-air. 

'Wha-what's happening?' she asked herself and Dai looked at her. 

'It's found you.' Her cat said, and Hoshiko practically jumped. 

'Wah! You can talk!' she said and Dai nodded. 

'Yes, yes, I can talk.' Dai said with the most impatient look on her face. 'And it should be no surprise to you. I used to talk to you when you were a child, but this is no time for a flash-back. Remember that dream you had a little while ago?'

'Y-yes…' Hoshiko said, she could faintly remember Dai talking before. 

'Well, it was real. You are the new Sailor leader, Sailor Europa, or Neo Moon. Your cousin was Queen Serenity and it is your turn now to help save the world. Now, there is danger coming around soon and it can sense it. You will need to change into a Sailor scout to help defeat it. Take it.' 

'What?' Hoshiko asked, coming closer to it. She didn't exactly trust a glowing rod and a talking cat. 

'Take it. You will need it if you are to do anything.' She said and slowly Hoshiko reached up and took it in her hands. It stopped glowing and let her hold it. When she moved it, though, another thing took it's place. A compact. A small, round compact appeared before her. 

'This is the Moon compact, like one of the ones Usagi used to change into Sailor Moon. It will help you change.' She said and Hoshiko took this too. She looked at it closely and found the cancer sign written in the red heart in the middle. 

'Why… why am I Neo Sailor Moon?' she asked and Dai sat. 

'Because you are Europa, Princess of the Moons of Jupiter. You used to help rule them before they were taken over by Queen Berryl. Now, Queen Berryl was destroyed by the Sailor Scouts years ago, but she has come back. There is no telling what she has coo-' but Dai did not get to finish her sentence because there was a loud explosion outside their window. Both looked there, and saw that it was about a mile away. 

'Come along, first call.' She said and hopped off her bed. Hoshiko looked after her and followed in a second, fumbling with the items she held in her hands. 

'Wait, Dai, I can't run that fast!' she called and Dai was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. 

'Hurry, girl, hurry, we must get there!' she said, and Hoshiko ran down the street, going to the explosion. 'It is a good thing you don't run track, your slower than a turtle!' Dai said and Hoshiko reached the place where they had seen the explosion. 

They found half a building there when they got there, but no reason to be found any where, until another blow came from above them. It was something Hoshiko had never seen before and she squinted to see it correctly. It was, it seemed, a person, with the hands of a hammer, though it couldn't have been a person because their skin was a light gray. When it saw them it laughed. 

'Uh… Dai…' Hoshiko said, watching it stare at them. 'What do I do now?' 

'Change, hurry and change!' Dai said and Hoshiko shook her head. 

'How?'

'Oh, do I have to tell you everything? Say 'neo moon power make up!'' 

'Neo moon power make up.' Hoshiko muttered and Dai rolled her eyes. 

'With feeling!' She said, and Hoshiko looked at her compact, holding it out in front of her. 

'Neo moon power make up!' she cried and transformed into Neo Moon. When she came out of her transformation she had the traditional Sailor Scout uniform on with a blue skirt, with a maroon bow and white top. 

'Wonderful!' Dai cried, and looked at the opposing force. 'Now would be a good time to attack before it do-' but she was too late, and it sent out an attack, tiny hammers shooting from it's mouth. Dai ran behind a trash can, though, and smiled with a sweat drop. 'Ok, this is your fight, not mine!' she said and watched Hoshiko as she jumped to the side to avoid the showering of hammers. She held her ceptor out in front of her and pointed it at the enemy. 

'Moon Ice Plummet!' she cried and a stream of ice-shaped crystals flew out of her staff, flew around her, and shot at the enemy. It hit the enemy dead on and it screeched it pain, being blown back into the building. Hoshiko smiled, but too soon, and it recovered quickly. It held out one of it's hammer hands and shot out two huge balls of energy. These hit Hoshiko right in the chest and threw her back in the wall. She made a quite large hole in the wall and didn't move. The enemy laughed a screeching laugh, and turned to destroy the rest of the building. 

Dai watched from the side-lines, and gasped when she saw what happened to Hoshiko. 

'Oh, dear, she needs help!' she said and ran away down an alley. Hoshiko, in the mean time, began to stir, and while the enemy was destroying the rest of the building she stood slowly, and put out her hands. 

'Moon ray shot!' she cried, cringing at the use of strength. Out of her wrist came a thin, blue ray, and it hit the enemy again, but not as effectively as last time, and it turned. 

'Think you're strong, do you?' it said and attacked her again, this time with a long ray of light. It kept hurting Hoshiko, and she tried to fight against it. Nothing worked, though, and the enemy laughed. 'This'll teach you to mess with m-' she said, but was cut off because she was thrown forward into the wall next to Neo Moon. Her attack stopped on the new senshi, and Neo Moon collapsed to the ground. 

The enemy looked at the new intruder, but did not get time to react, because she was destroyed by a blast of roses moments later. The figure walked over to Neo Moon and picked her up. At the movement, Neo opened her eyes and looked at her savior. He wasn't much taller than her, but strong, wearing a tuxedo and black mask. His black hair fell neatly over his forehead, and the short cut bounced a little when he walked.

'Who are you?' she asked, and he looked down at her, finding her awake. He said nothing, though, and kept walking. 'Where are you taking me?'

'Your house.' He said and she shifted in his arms. 

'How do you know where I live?' she asked, but he did not answer. He just kept walking. After a moment she squirmed, a tried to sit up. 'Let me down.' He shrugged and set her down on the ground. 

'You're very weak, you know.' He said, face not showing any emotion. 

'Excuse me?' 

'You have not gotten a hold of your powers yet, you would have perished if it weren't for me.' He said, and her jaw practically dropped to the ground. 

'I would have done fine!' she said with a huff, turning around. 

'Sure.' He said, and her face grew red. 

'Now wait just a min-' she said, turning, but she did not finish because he had disappeared. 'minute…' she muttered, looking around the sky for him. He was no where to be found. 

'Neo Moon!' a voice called, and she saw Dai running towards her. The cat looked at the injured Sailor and shook her head when she got to her. 

'Where'd he go?'

'Who?' the cat looked puzzled and Neo shook her head. 

'That guy, he was here a second ago…' she said and Dai nodded. 

'Come along, you've got a nasty gash on your forehead. You are probably just dazed.' She said, and started walking towards their apartment. Neo followed, but stopped short, seeing the state her clothes were in. 

'Just a minute, I need to change back.' She said, and walked off into an alley. She emerged a second later, back in her old clothes, her scepter gone. 'I twisted my ankle…' she said as she walked up to Dai. 

'Are you alright besides that?' 

'Yes.' Hoshiko said. She did not feel like talking now, her mind was buzzing with all the things that had happened to her in the past hour. 'So, let me get this straight… I'm an old princess of a moon of Jupiter… I have super-powers and can change into a Sailor Scout.' She said, a grin on her face. 'SUGOI!!' she cried, and posed with a peace sign. Dai just sweat dropped, and shook her head. 

'This is going to be a long battle.' She said, and kept walking, Hoshiko running to catch up with her. 

'What do you mean by that?' 

'You're not at your full string yet. And it may take you a long time. Believe me, it did last time.'

'Last time?' Hoshiko asked, and the cat sighed. 

'Yes, last time. You see… I used to be another cat named Luna. As Luna I helped Usagi gain control of her powers, and helped the rest of the Sailor Scouts. I was sent here again to help you, now.' She explained, and Hoshiko nodded. 

'Oohhh… so you know this stuff first hand?' she asked, picking Dai up. Dai nodded as Hoshiko scratched behind her ear. 

'Yes I do, and believe or not, you and Usagi are not much different.' She said, and Hoshiko shrugged, walking home. 


	3. We've Got to Work Together

We Need to Work Together

Hoshiko sat at the computer at her house, attempting to balance a pencil on her nose. It kept falling to one side, though, and in the middle of evening out the sides Dai looked at her. 

'What are you doing?' the cat asked, and Hoshiko let the pencil go, successfully balancing it. 

'That.' She said shortly and the cat rolled her eyes. 'So, who was the guy that saved me?' 

'You keep referring to him, and I keep telling you I don't know.' Dai answered and Hoshiko took the pencil off her nose. 

'Ugh, fine. Maybe if I put myself in danger he'll come and save me again and then I can ask his name.' She said, and Dai shook her head. 

'Honestly, child, that is no reason to put yourself in danger.' Dai answered and Hoshiko put her hands on her hips. 

'I was only kidding.'

'Sure.' 

'You know, I liked you better when you didn't talk.'

'I'm sure I'd like you better if you couldn't talk.' She said, and Hoshiko stuck her tongue out at her. She then smiled, picked the cat up, and started petting her on the head. 

'Dai, you're my favorite kitty in the whole, wide world.' Hoshiko said in a rather baby voice, grinning.

'I know.' Dai answered, letting her owner pet her. The door then rang, and Hoshiko put Dai on the ground to get it. She snatched her glasses off and put them in her pocket before she opened the door. Normally she wore contacts, but she wasn't today because she didn't plan on leaving the house. The door rang again, and she opened it. 

'Hell- oh, it's you.' She said, and her smile turned to a frown. It was Yuki. 

'What are you doing here?' Yuki asked with an impatient look on her face. 

'I _live_ here.' Hoshiko answered. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was given this note to come here, but I guess I got the wrong house.' 

'I guess so, goo-' Hoshiko said and started to close the door, but was stopped by the sound of Dai's voice coming from behind her. 

'No, no, this is the right house!' she said hurriedly and looked up at Yuki. Yuki's eyes got as large as saucers, and she looked down at Dai. 

'Your cat can talk!' she said, and Hoshiko nodded. 

'Yes, imagine that.' She said and Dai looked up at Hoshiko. 

'Are you going to let her in?'

'Do I have to?' 

'Yes.' Dai said, and Hoshiko heaved a sigh while letting Yuki in. Yuki continued to stare at the feline, and when she didn't move Hoshiko grabbed her arm. 

'Come on in, Yuki.' She said, and when Yuki realized what was happening she jerked her arm away. 

'Ew, don't touch me, I'll get a disease.' She said, and Hoshiko's face turned red with anger. Dai sweat dropped while the two girls suddenly faced off. 

'You have enough money, you think you could afford some manners?' Hoshiko asked, putting a fist up. Yuki just stuck her nose up in the air and turned. 

'Me? You just yanked me in here.' 

'You wouldn't mo-' Hoshiko started when Dai jumped up onto the table and shouted. 

'Enough!' she said, and the two girls stopped, looking at her. 'Are you two going to act like children, or can we get to serious business?' The two girls looked at each other, then her, then each other again, Hoshiko turning, going to the fridge and Yuki sitting in a chair. 'Thank you. Now, I have to get something. Try not to start the next world war.' She said, and jumped off the table, into Hoshiko's room. 

'Want a drink?' Hoshiko mumbled and Yuki looked at her. 

'What?'

'Would you like a drink?' Hoshiko said louder, and added 'None of it should hurt your complexion.' 

'Haha. And yes, what ever you have.' She said, and Hoshiko threw her a soda. She caught it gracefully and put it down on the table, tapping the top and opening it. Hoshiko sat at the opposite side of the table and opened hers, while Dai came back in the room with a pen in her mouth. She jumped back on the table and sat in the middle of the two, who were currently staring at their soda cans. 

'This, my friend, is a pen.' She said, and Yuki looked at her as if she were crazy. 

'So?'

'It's a transformation pen. Your transformation pen, it will come in handy. You are, you see, a Sailor Scout.' 

'Sailor what?'

'Sailor Scout. You can change into a girl with super-powers. You are Sailor Venus. Neo Venus, to be exact, and your going to be needed to help save the world.' She answered, and Yuki lifted an eyebrow. 

'I am not working with her.' Hoshiko said shortly and crossed her arms. 

'You have no choice.' Dai said, and Yuki stood. 

'Well, it's been a nice visit, now, I think I'm going to leave.' She said and turned to go. Dai jumped off the table and stood in front of the door, blocking her way out. When she tried to move the cat with her foot, she was introduced to Dai's claws, which scratched her leg. She cried out in pain and clutched her shin. 

'Owie!!!' she cried and hopped around Hoshiko's apartment. Hoshiko and Dai both sweat dropped, watching the new Sailor Senshi crying about the minor cut on her leg. 

'You picked her for a new Senshi?'

'I don't pick them, I'm just told who they are.' She said, and Yuki stopped, wiping a tear from her eye. 

'You're serious, aren't you?' she asked and Hoshiko nodded.

'Yeah, you got it straight from the cat's mouth.' She answered, and Yuki sniffled. A talking cat did say it… 

'So, the pen's mine?' 

'For ever and ever.' Dai said, smiling. 'I apologize for your leg, but I couldn't let you leave.' She said and Hoshiko forced a smile. 

'Come on, we don't want your precious leg to become infected.' She said, and led Yuki into her bathroom, where she searched for a band-aid in the medicine cabinet. She found one, and was about to give it to Yuki, when there was an explosion out side. 

'Not today…' Hoshiko groaned, and ran to her window. Not very far off, smoke was rising. 'Come on, Yuki, we've got to go.' She said, and Yuki followed cautiously. 

'Where are we going?' she asked, and Hoshiko grabbed her compact from the table. 

'To save the world, what else?' she said, and Yuki nodded. 

'Of course, what was I thinking?' she asked sarcastically and Hoshiko put on her shoes, running out the door. 

'I'm staying here this time, good luck!' Dai said to Hoshiko and Yuki, who were currently running to the explosion. 'You'll need it.' 

The two rushed down two blocks until they came to the explosion, but there was no enemy to be found. 

'He's got to be around here somewhere.' Hoshiko said through gritted teeth, looking around. Off in the distance they could see a small figure shooting laser beams around random places. 'There he is. We've got to change.'

'How do you change?'

'Say what I say with Venus instead of Moon. Neo Moon power make-up!' Hoshiko cried, and went into her transformation. On the screen the compact was spinning, until a hand grabbed it in mid-air, right side up. The Cancer sign flashed on the heart before Hoshiko's eyes were put as the main focus. After a second the screen pans out to the rest of her body, which is made up of bright blue beams of light, save outlines. While it pans out Hoshiko takes the compact and opens it, a bright light coming from the inside. She passes it in front of her face, where it leaves a trail of light behind it. The compact disappears, and the light twirls around her, connecting itself to the parts of her body which have the suit covering it. In a bright flash, Hoshiko is revealed as Sailor Neo Moon. 'Sailor Moon!' she cries, striking a pose with two fists in front of her face, legs apart. Her skirt and sailor flap are a bright blue, while her boots, bows, and rings on her elbows are a deep maroon.

'Neo Venus power make-up!' Yuki cried, and she too went into her transformation. In hers, her hand grabs her pink and orange pen in mid-air. It shines in light until it pans out from her hand, revealing her body with outlines and pink hearts. Bringing it down from below her waist, she makes a heart from the pink light coming from the end of it. Her pen disappears, and the light raps itself around her, gaining orange stars. It spins on her body, then forms into her suit. Her high-healed shoes, skirt, sailor flap, and elbow rings are a light pink, while the bows are orange. 'Sailor Venus!' At the end she strikes a pose with her left arm perpendicular to her right arm, right arm on the bottom, hand holding her left elbow. Her left hand is palm open, and her head cocked, legs together. 

'Whoah…' Venus said when she came out of her transformation, looking down at her new clothes. 

'He's gone…' Moon said, looking in the sky. 

'Where could he have gotten to?' Venus asked, but their questions were answered when they heard a scream from a near-by alley. They ran to the spot, and found the enemy cornering a mother and her child, both cowering against the wall. The enemy was holding a ball of energy in the palm of his hand, looking ready to strike when he wanted. 

'Hey, you, don't touch them!' Moon cried, and its attention became diverted to them. It just threw an energy ball at her, and she avoided it by jumping over it, and landing closer to the enemy. 

'Moon ray shot!' she cried, and put her hands out, a large beam of light coming from her hands. It hit the enemy, and blasted him into the far wall of the building. While she fought the enemy, Venus ran to the mother and child, who were still cowering, and put a hand on the mother's shoulder. 

'It's all right, ma'am, go.' She said, and the woman nodded, picking up her child and running down the street. Venus then turned to the other two, and ran up to Moon. 'Hey, you can't have all the fun!' she said, and stood next to Moon, hip-checking her out of the way. Moon staggered to the side and her attack stopped. Venus then put up both her hands, tracing a heart in the air, and from that came a heart-shaped beam that hit the enemy straight on. 

'Venus love beam!' she said, and the enemy collapsed on the ground. She smiled contently with herself, until Moon shoved her. 

'What did you do that for?' she asked, obviously peeved. Venus just stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms. 

'What does it matter, I destroyed it, didn't I?'

'I could have finished it off myself!'

'Yeah, I'm sure. You needed my help, don't deny it.' Venus said, and the two girls failed to realize that the enemy had started to stir again, and it looked at them with venom in its stare. It then created a large energy ball, and aimed it at the arguing girls. It smiled at its own vengeance, and threw it at them. It hit the two, and they were thrown back into the opposite building, screaming when they were hit. 

'Ow…' Venus said, wincing in pain. 

'It wasn't destroyed…' Hoshiko said, standing up. Before she could do anything, though, it hit her again, this time knocking her out. 

'Hey that's mean!' Venus said, and looked angrily at the enemy before hitting it with another Love Beam. It hit it again, and the enemy staggered back a little before throwing another attack. Venus avoided it by jumping out of the way, and when she landed, she went to Hoshiko, pulling at her hand. 

'Come on, Hoshiko, wake up!' she said, and dodged another attack. She shot out another, and ran to the other side of the street, where she avoided two more. After a moment Moon began to stir, and as she looked blurily at the battling two Venus was finally hit, and Hoshiko shook her head, throwing out a Ray Shot. It hit the enemy, throwing it on the ground, and she smiled. 

'Leave her alone.' She said, and hit it again, this time, it didn't get up. 'Venus?'

'Yeah, I'm here…' Venus said in reply and looked at the enemy. 'Is it…' 

'No, not yet, I have the strangest feeling we need to work _together_ to do it. Want to try?' 

'Fine.' Venus said, and they ran to each other, Moon pressing her brooch. In her hand appeared her scepter, and with it she drew a circle in the air. 

'Attack into it.'

'What?' 

'Attack into it, this is how the attack works.' 

'All right. Venus love beam!'

'Moon Ice plummet!' Hoshiko and Venus both attacked into the circle, and it closed itself up. Hoshiko then took her scepter over her head, and threw the super-charged ball of energy at the enemy. 'Planet link destroyer!' she cried, and the attack hit the enemy. It disappeared, and while Venus beamed, Moon posed with a peace-sign. Moon then stuck her hand out at Venus, and Venus looked at it. 

'Team?' she asked, and Venus looked at her face, then her hand again. 

'Fine, but only here.' She said, taking it. Moon shrugged as they shook, and put her hands behind her head. 

'Fair enough.' She said and started walking towards her house. 'See you next time the world is threatened.'

'Right. Bye.' 

'See you.' Moon said, and they went their opposite way to their opposite houses. Hoshiko then pressed her brooch and she changed back to her regular clothes, scepter disappearing. 

A dark figure stood on top of a building and looked at the two shaking hands. He wore a suit similar to the previous generals. In fact, he looked just like one of them, and it was rather difficult to tell if it was a woman or male, the long sandy hair suggesting female, body suggesting male. He just smiled to himself and watched the two leave. 

'Fools, I doubt they even know their being watched.' He said to himself. 'Zoisite, you're going to be the top general now.' He said, and walked to the other side of the building, fading into thee sky. 


End file.
